The invention relates to an electronic apparatus provided with a bidirectional rotary switch
for selecting individual function elements of function groups by rotation of the rotary switch, and PA1 for activating the individual function elements by pushing the rotary switch, at least one function and/or one function group being addressable in this manner.
An electronic apparatus of this kind is known, for example from EP 366 132 B1. The rotary switch of the known apparatus has lock-in positions which are associated with individual function elements. The individual function elements can be successively selected by rotation of the rotary switch. A selected function element is activated, i.e. an enter function is initialized, by pushing the rotary switch. The individual function elements may be provided for initializing a function as well as for addressing another function group, notably function sub-groups. In order to reach a subordinate function group from a higher-level function group, the function element of the subordinate function group must be selected in the higher level function group by rotation and be activated by pushing. In order to reach a higher-level function group from a subordinate function group, the subordinate function group is provided with a function element of the higher level function group; this function element can be selected by rotation and activated by pushing, so that a change over to the higher level function group takes place.